The Perfect Gift for Jake
by Cannibalistic Rasberry
Summary: Bella is celebrating Christmas Eve at Sam and Emily's house with the whole gang. She's found a gift for everyone except Jake. Will she find the one that suites him best?
1. The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note: Here's a little something that I thought I'd share with you. It's Christmastime and I decided to celebrate with one of my favorite pairings. Let me know if you liked it. I love reviews. Happy Holidays, everyone!**

* * *

I woke up briskly on this crisp winter's morning with a somewhat somber heart.

_Christmas Eve_, I thought as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I had a present for Charlie wrapped and under the tree I forced him to chop down at the tree mill. I got him a sweater and a gun cleaning kit that I found at a shop downtown. His old one was about thirty years old and it was rusting, despite his usual up-keep. I also got Billy some more bait hooks for his future fishing trips. I wasn't sure if he'd need them, but I thought it was a nice gesture.

I got Renee a fifty dollar gift card to Macy's and a necklace with a Ruby stone in the center that she had been eying the last time I visited her in Phoenix. She was the type that you really couldn't buy a sweater. She was my opposite, so I supposed she'd love a shopping spree. I got Emily an identical necklace, except with a sapphire jewel instead. All together that set me back about $250, out of the $400 I had saved up for this occasion.

I even got the Pack presents too. I got Quil a book called, "Pick-Up Lines the Ladies will Love," which I thought he'd get a good laugh. I got Sam a book titled, "How to Manage Unruly Boys," as both a gag gift and maybe a serious read. Embry will receive a book full of prank ideas I hope he uses on Quil. Paul gets boxing gloves. Jared will get a book of jokes that won't offend his new girlfriend, Kim. Leah will get two necklaces with emeralds as jewels; just in case one of them breaks during… you know transformation. Finally, Seth will get a book titled "How to Stay Out of Trouble," for Leah's sake, and also he will get two free passes to get surfing lessons tucked inside the book .

Now all that was left was Jake. I always think separately for them because Jake has been much higher of a priority since we've been together. I figured I'd spend tonight bustling in the kitchen with Emily making a Christmas Eve dinner and give them all theirs during dessert.

I had set my alarm early today just to go out and get the rest of this nonsense—motivating myself to think that hard, that was the tricky part.

I began by throwing the quilt off of my warm body to welcome the cold. Oddly enough, I had adjusted to the weather since I moved here and I was beginning to like it here in Forks, Washington. But maybe that had to do with a certain Werewolf. He was a very good persuader.

I had taken a shower the night before, so I would have more time today, so I threw on my jeans, two shirts, my parka, and stumbled downstairs to the coffee maker. It was five in the morning, and as perky as I was in the morning, I still felt like I needed the extra jolt today.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning?" asked a very startling wake-up call from Charlie. It was so startling that I fumbled the coffee grounds into the sink. "And why are you making coffee? There is already a batch in the pot."

I looked to the pot of coffee and realized that it was still hot. I could be so oblivious sometimes. "I thought I'd get up early and finish shopping for the Quileute boys," I replied sheepishly.

He took another sip of his black liquid before speaking again, "I see. Well be careful today, last minute shopping can be hectic I hear." It seemed like he had no idea what he was talking about, but I let it slide for the sake of conversation, and poured myself a cup.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked as I took a sip as well, turning around to fully absorb my father in a rope and slippers.

"Well my body doesn't let me sleep in past four thirty," he remarked with a smile. "Don't ever get old, Bells. It wears ya' down."

"I'll do my best," I chuckled.

With that, he walked to the living room and flipped on the television. I downed my cup and headed into the slushy snow covered wonderland that was my town.

* * *

Newton's Olympic Outfitters was almost always open, except tomorrow on Christmas Day, which was to be expected. Looking for a present for Jake wasn't going to be easy. He was my best friend and so much more than that. How could I express my love for him without being underrated or overrated?

I searched with no end in sight. Hours passed. It seemed that things were either too cheesy, or too silly. My deadline was noon. It was only a half an hour till I breached eleven. My head was throbbing, my palms were starting to sweat, and I knew I should have eaten breakfast. Maybe it would have been easier to think.

It was then that I realized I was thinking too hard about this…

This was Jake. He was the closest person to my heart. Ever since Edward, Jake had been the one to stay by my side no matter what. He kept me sane when I thought I was crazy. He was the one to walk beside me on the beach and hold my hand when I felt that inside I was falling apart. He never overstepped his boundaries, or pushed me. He was there as my best friend, and my support. Through all the mess, he had been the one to wait until I was ready. Jake was so selfless and so caring. He was the only one to understand me when I felt so deeply alone and abandoned. He made me laugh when I didn't think I could ever again. My smiles were real because of him, and the nightmares disappeared.

Ever since that day that I was about to jump off that cliff—not knowing if I would make it into the water, or die on the jagged rocks below—he had been the one to grab my hand and pulled me back. Victoria was gone because of him and the boys. It was a miracle that he made it to me in time, because that was the turning point. That moment opened my eyes and made me realized I didn't need to be wasting away and chasing a fantasy. He was the one who unclouded my judgment. He was and still is my eternal sunshine in this world.

So why was I worried about some stupid thing like a Christmas present? I knew what I would be getting him and I ran back to the second isle of Newton's, bought it and ran back to my house to finish it.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient guys! It looks like I didn't finish in time to surprise you with the second part, but here it is now and I hope you like it. I got some really sweet reviews. Looks like I've still got the charm, *wink* you are all very charming as well. A CONTINUATION OF THE HOLIDAYS BEGINS NOW!**

* * *

Emily's house wasn't packed yet. It was only one o' clock and the party didn't start till about four tonight. Emily and I were busy baking and cooking. She had been prepping two big turkeys since yesterday, and I was working on the stove while she dominated the oven. There were potatoes in her crock pot, being prepped for the mashed potatoes, and I was cooking a very large variety of vegetables. After this was done, we were going to work on the pies for dessert. She had also insisted on making the whip cream and dough from scratch, which I wasn't too good at, but I told her I'd do my best. Baking didn't come as naturally to me as cooking meals for some reason.

I was really enjoying the atmosphere at the moment though. It was like when I was young and my grandmother would make me cook dinners with her. Christmas music echoed through the house, the decorations Emily had put up were glittering on the ceilings and walls. Her tree was enormous and covered in lights and ornaments. My presents for everyone mingled with hers and Sam's, and everything smelled like sweet pine and delicious food. I couldn't wait till everyone got here, but at the moment I was enjoying the soft and mellow feeling of Emily's home.

"Could you hand me the flour on the top shelf?" she asked as she whipped the bowl of milk and spices, splattering a little milk on her apron.

"Sure," I answered, maneuvering my left hand to the shelf while simultaneously mixing the green beans and cauliflower. I handed her what she needed, and waited for her next words.

"My gravy has never been as good as my mom's and Sue's, but I think it will do for a houseful of stomachs," she giggled to herself. "They never really cared about the taste, just the substance."

"Those boys are quite a handful," I agreed.

"Just last week, I made this really delicious tuna casserole for them. I set it on the table and turned my back to get dishes for them. Not five seconds later, they were already stuffing their faces straight from the bowl! I was so mad," she started to fume a bit at the thought and I smiled. "I had to teach them their manners all over again! It's was the third time this month that I had to punish them. They were shoveling snow for two hours because of that," she couldn't help but start laughing.

I joined her in the laughter, "Jake is the same at my house, don't worry."

"Speaking of Jake, you two have been pretty serious for a couple months now. And you're what, nineteen now?" she inquired slyly. "How has everything been going?"

"Yeah I just turned nineteen in September. And things are really good, although he's been acting pretty weird lately," I noted quietly.

I wasn't lying. He hadn't been as spunky lately. He looked like he'd been spacing out and thinking really hard about things for the last few weeks we've been together and whenever I asked him about it, he always just told me I was being a crazy little swan—which would always make me end up punching him in the chest and drop the subject.

"Well hey; I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's still the same Jake that has been in love with you ever since you moved back. He's still that same dork that went to the beach with us when he was fifteen," she paused and thought back. "You remember that time that you first met the boys?"

"Uh, at the beach when I was with my friends?" I pondered, remembering when I walked down the beach with Jake and he told me the legend of the Quileute wolves. At that time I was so curious about the Cullens that I had no time to really absorb what was going on around me.

"Yeah, I was there with you guys. At that time, Sam and Leah were dating and I was kind of hanging out with my friend Jessica and trying to ignore Sam all together. You know, because I had this huge crush on him. They weren't werewolves at the time, so the imprinting thing wasn't happening," she paused and looked at me with a whisk in her hand, realizing she was getting off subject. "Anywho, I was kind of watching Jacob too, just taking in the social interaction, and I really noticed something interesting about him," she laughed. "He was staring at you so hard, like you were the most beautiful thing on the planet. You didn't quite remember him at the time, but he knew who you were before they even introduced you. Talk about childhood friends."

I couldn't help but blush at the sentiment. I had my head so full of Edward at the time that I hardly noticed. Did he really feel that way about me all the way back then?

"I…I didn't know." I could feel myself shy away a little while Emily just laughed.

"Honey, don't worry about it. I just thought it was a little tid-bit that would make you feel a little better," she smiled and returned to her gravy.

"Thank you. It did make me feel a bit more secure," I reassured her as the timer on the crock pot went off. I turned the stove on low so the vegetables could simmer, and started to gravitate toward those next.

"Subject change. How do you feel about children?" she asked curiously.

It took me aback for a moment and I had to think. Kids were cute. I've never really thought about them, but I definitely wasn't against having or taking care of kids. "Kids are sweet. I'm an only child, but I don't think I would have minded having a brother or sister," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well that's good," she paused, putting the gravy in a pot and coming to join me by the stove. "Since the werewolf thing has calmed down a bit and the boys aren't phasing as much, Sam and I were thinking of having kids sometime in the future," her grin was as big as her heart.

I blinked a few times, trying to take in the new information until I finally responded. "Wow, Emily. I'm so happy for you guys," I grinned with her.

"Yeah, and we were thinking that maybe you and Jacob could come by and help take care of the little pup," she chuckled at her intended pun.

"Uncle Jake…" I muttered. "I think I like the sound of that," we both laughed.

* * *

Five o' clock rolled on by and the house was nearly full. Billy and Charlie were on the couch of course, watching the Seahawks with a couple beers in hand. Sam was in the kitchen now with Emily. Leah and Seth were playing a game of _Sorry_ with Embry, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Rachel. Quil of course was with little Claire, playing with mega blocks on the floor near the Christmas tree. Rebecca and her new husband were at the dining table talking over a glass of eggnog.

I was just waiting for Jacob. I had no idea why he was so late, but there had to be a reason. I ended up waiting by the front window, watching everyone become so merry and loud in the now festive house. For some reason I had a huge smile on my face, thinking about how Jake would react to my present. I hoped he didn't get me anything too extravagant. I don't know how I'd react. We've known each other for over two years now, he should know me well enough that I hate surprises, let alone big surprises.

It was not five minutes before I glanced out the window and noticed that the man I loved was outside, pacing back and forth. From the look of things, it seemed he was also shouting at himself angrily.

I guess I got a little worried why he wasn't inside and decided to find out. As I opened the door and looked at him like he was the silliest person in the world, he just looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

I could feel my heart stop and my breath hitch as I looked him over. He looked very handsome as always, but today he was wearing a red button up shirt and slacks; something I never thought he would be caught dead in. I could feel myself blushing as I stood on the porch, fidgeting with my hands.

It was then that he calmed down a bit and ended up smirking with that smile I've always liked. The one that is both challenging and relieved to see me. As he walked up the porch, I couldn't help but look down at the floorboards. I didn't know why I always acted like a nervous wreck when I first see him after a long day, but thinking about that got me nervous all over again and I felt myself blushing more.

"Why aren't you inside?" I began. "It's cold out here."

"Werewolf, remember?" he chuckled, putting his hand under my chin to make me look at him. "You look very beautiful tonight."

His stare was intense as always, but I couldn't look away. I had to quickly remember that I was wearing the green Christmas dress that Renee had bought me a year ago. It was a V-neck with short sleeves that extended to my knees. I didn't think it was beautiful like he said, but it was appropriate for this occasion.

"It's just a dress," I argued.

"You're beautiful no matter what you wear," he laughed again. "I don't know why you argue with me when I give you compliments."

"Well, thank you," I smirked and grabbed the back of his head, pulling it down to me as I stood on my toes, reaching in for a welcoming kiss. His lips burned on mine while he held me close. Every time I kissed him was like the first time. It was the kind of kiss that reminded me I was home, safe, and loved.

"Oh come on you two! It's Christmas Eve! Can't you wait one more day to do that mushy stuff?" a mock-disgusted voice called from the doorway. Embarrassed, I ripped away from Jacob and turned to face my accuser. It was Quil of course, with a tiny Claire in his arms wrapped in a fluffy winter coat. "I swear! I take Claire outside to explain why Emily's garden isn't in bloom and you subject her to your mischief! What kind of role models are you?"

"Yeah!" Claire's little voice piped up, wagging a figure at Jake. "You a bad boi, Jakey! I'm whittle."

"I'm so sorry, Princess Claire. I didn't mean to offend you." Jake let go of me and took a bow for her.

She stuck out her lip in response and glared. "I wiww let it swide… but just dis once! Be good Jakey," she scolded firmly.

"I promise, your highness," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they scooted past us.

"Let's get inside, Bells," he resumed, putting a hand on my back and escorting me inside.

"You got in trouble!" I teased him.

"Shut up," he retorted.

* * *

As the night drug on, and I felt my eyelids begin to become heavy, it was finally time for the presents. Everyone took their places on the couch and floor. Emily stood back and watched, Jake managed to steal a spot on the couch for him and I, and Sam was the gift giver. Everyone gave a lot of brilliant gifts. Among the gifts, I received many things I didn't expect.

From Quil, I got a whip, which I didn't really understand, but everyone else did and laughed really hard. Jacob then asked Quil to come stand by the door, grabbed the whip from me and let Claire use it on him.

Jared and Embry gave me a joint gift of two books wrapped together with newspaper by Hemmingway and Henry David Thoreau which I much appreciated.

Seth gave both Jake and I _Nerf_ dart guns which we laughed at. Jake shot me once when I wasn't expecting it and Emily yelled at him.

Leah gave me a leash and collar, which I put on Jake while he glared at her.

Paul gave me a fifty dollar gift card to _Barnes and Noble_ which I actually really loved.

Sam and Emily got me an MP3 player which was unexpected. Charlie was shocked as well.

Billy got me two coupons that said "Good for One Grounding." When I asked him what he meant, he said that if Jake ever got too clingy I could use the coupon and he would ground him to the house for three days. Jake got really embarrassed and I told him I might use them one day.

Charlie gave me two coupons as well. I could tell that Billy had given him the idea. His said, "Good for One Charlie Breakfast," which I decided to smile and pretend I was looking forward to it. He also got me a sweater and another gift card to _Barnes and Noble_ for sixty dollars.

So far I would be rolling in books by next year.

When my presents went around, I was a little nervous.

Quil's went smoothly. He took one look at the title and laughed his butt off. He told me it was perfect.

"What are pickem' up lines?" Claire asked inquisitively.

Quil opened the book and read the most appropriate one to her, "Claire, 'if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand,'" he cited to her as she blushed.

"Quiw, dat's siwwy!" she giggled loudly and kicked her feet. He just picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Once Sam opened his, Emily laughed so hard she almost spat up her eggnog. He just looked at the boys, held up the book, and glared. "Now that I have this, it will be like boot camp in his house," he threatened.

The boys just held up their hands and mocked him all at once by acting scared.

Embry opened his prank book and just grinned ear to ear. "I didn't even know this existed!" he mused manically. "None of you are safe," he announced as all the girls laughed.

Paul opened the boxing gloves, laughed, and instantly put one on.

"Do you like boxing?" Rachel asked him curiously.

"No; but now I can defend myself when you beat me!" he laughed. She put the other one on with a glare and punched him in the stomach.

When Jared opened his book of jokes he decided to try them out instantly on his girlfriend.

"Hey babe, here's one you'll love: 'The store keeps calling me to come back and buy more bedroom furniture, but all I really wanted was one night stand,'" he laughed so hard while the rest of the room was booing at the lame pun. Kim just smacked him upside the head.

"Quiw, what's a one night stand?" Claire asked sheepishly. Then Quil smacked him upside the head.

"Seriously… I bought that book so you wouldn't offend anyone. And yet, you manage to find the one joke…" I sighed, as Jake rubbed my arm.

"Actually, that wasn't in the book," Jared remarked and got another smack by Emily.

Lean opened her first gift and put on a façade that said she hated it. Then she opened the second and rolled her eyes at me. I tried to make myself invisible and Jake continued to glare at her. Maybe she really didn't like jewelry. Maybe I chose wrong for her. Maybe she really wasn't a girl on the inside.

We moved on and Seth opened his present, which lightened Leah's mood and dampened Seth's when he read "How to Stay Out of Trouble."

"Jacob, it's your turn to open yours from Bella," said Emily cheerfully, handing him the present from Sam.

He grabbed it eagerly and ripped open the green and white wrapping paper with a giant smirk on his face. The paper gave way to reveal a fluffy stuffed russet wolf with a bow around its neck with a note attached.

Everyone laughed, and he just gave me the most confused face. I just smiled and told him to read the note. As he untied the ribbon and released the note, he read with a softer face.

I knew what the note said. It was a page long and it went something like this:

_Dear Jacob,_

_ Ever since I was seventeen, my life has been a jumble of uncertainty and confusion. Uncertain of my place in this world, and confusion of why I was in such a place as Forks, Washington where I felt the most out of place. When I met Edward my heart thought it knew the answer to all these questions, but it turns out it didn't. The answer was in the least likely place I would have guessed. My place in this world is with you._

_ You have been there for me like no one before. You have been the best friend I've never had. You being only fifteen saw me the clearest. You were so mousy and quiet that I hardly noticed you creeping along._

_ And then the year went by and next thing I knew, you were sixteen and I was eighteen. You helped me build motorcycles against your my better judgment and with time, my broken heart felt almost as whole as it began. When I spent time with you, you made me smile and laugh like I never thought I could in my whole life. You were patient and knew your boundaries. You kept me strong when I felt my weakest. You took me out of my head and placed me here on Earth with you._

_ And you… oh there is no describing how incredible you are, but I can try—from your eyes, as deep as truthful as your heart, to your smile that lights the darkest days. I love your voice and how deep it is when you laugh. I love the way you challenge me every day to be better. I love how you see through my lies and my masks. Your hair and smell, the feel of your hand intertwined with mine. And the way we kiss is like magic in every sense of the word. You being a werewolf has nothing to do with that magic. It is the magic that has captivated me through the essence of who you are as a human being and as Jacob… my Jacob._

_ I love you for all that you are. I thank god you didn't give up on me when you had the chance. If you had I don't think we'd be here today. No matter what happens, I will always love you—through the thick and the thin. When we're angry, or bitter; when I get too caught up in my mind; and when we have enemies to battle. I will always love you. I will always be thankful that I chose life over death. I will be forever grateful that I chose you in the end, because you have brought me to the place I don't believe I could have had otherwise._

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan_

As he finished reading, he just stared at me. I was unsure how he felt and felt myself blush.

"Um… do you like your gift?" I asked, trying to figure him out and not trying to be too hasty.

He just laughed. "How could I not," he cocked his head to the side in a whisper and grabbed me, pulling me into another fierce kiss. "It's everything I've ever wanted in a gift. You're everything I've ever wanted. It was perfect."

Breathless, and blushing; I felt the eyes of everyone in the house on us. "Uh, good," I muttered sheepishly.

"A puppy!" Claire exclaimed running over to Jacob and grabbing it off his lap, snuggling it tight.

"Geez guys, all that for a silly note? What does it say?" Quil snatched the letter away from him about to read it. Jacob, faster than lightning, punched him in the gut and took it back as he doubled over.

"Come on Quil, respect his privacy will you? Do you remember your manners, or do I have to have you shovel the snow again?" remarked a very peeved Emily.

"Yeah, Quiw! Mannews and snow!" Claire piped in, smacking him on the leg.

"Oh come on Claire, honey, wouldn't you prefer a lighter brown wolf to that one?" he urged her to prefer his fur color instead.

"Naw, dis one is good," she snuggled it tighter.

"Be careful with that, Darling. It's Jacob's," Emily reminded her and she released her grip on it.

"Okay, Auntie…" she squeaked.

"Jacob, are you ever going to give your gift to her?" Emily squealed and Jacob glared at her.

"Yeah, gib her it, Jakey!" Claire yelled.

"Oh alright, since you put it that way…" he muttered, reaching behind him to grab a rectangular wrapped gift.

I grabbed the box hesitantly, fearing for my life that it was expensive. It felt familiar in my hands. I thought it was a book, to be honest, trying to dim down the surprise and calm my nerves. It probably wasn't a necklace or bracelet, so I thought I was in the clear.

Slowly I ripped the paper and found out that it was a hardcover copy of _Sense and Sensibility_, by Jane Austen which had turned out to be my favorite classic romance novel since Romeo and Juliet. I looked over to Jake and smiled.

"I love it, but you already know I have this book," I gave him a confused glance.

"Open it up," was all he said.

I obeyed slowly, and I saw that the book had been hollowed out and there was a pillow in the middle with a… ring inserted in it. My heart just about jumped out of my chest. I was nervous and confused. Was he proposing to me? I was only nineteen. My father would kill me and think the worst! I wasn't knocked up or anything. We had plenty of time ahead of us. Why was he doing it here on Christmas Eve of all days? Was he nuts? Was I ready for this? I loved him, but this was a big step. Don't people usually move out of their parent's house first? Move in, get a dog? Well I guess I already had a dog… but still! What's the hurry?

"Um… Jake? Is this a joke?" I blurted out loud, feeling my voice crack.

"Bells, look closer," he suggested.

I took it out of the pillow and held it in my hands. As I did, a couple people gasped at the gift. It was a small band, with a small sapphire jem in the center with an engraving of a swan on one side and a gentle wolf on the other side.

"Isabella Swan, I was uncertain how I was going to do this. I'm not you know, very good at romantic stuff, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that for a fact. This is not a proposal… well it kind of is, but it's not an Engagement Ring. It's a Promise Ring," he smiled at me and grabbed my free hand before he continued. "That means I promise that as long as you love me, I will marry you some day. Maybe not today, maybe a year or two from now, when we are ready and we've talked about it. When you are ready, I will ask you to be mine forever. With this ring, I will promise to stay faithful and love only you until you officially and legally… own me for all time," everyone chuckled at this, even me. "Bells, will you be mine?"

All fell silent as he asked me this.

I looked around at all those eyes that were still plastered to us. My father was smiling with a tear in his eye, giving me a thumbs up and mouthing the words, "I already know," which I glared at him for. Billy was crying already. Rachel and Rebecca were grinning and telling me to go for it. Emily and Sam were now holding hands and smiling. The boys were eagerly waiting, probably hoping that I'd say no so they could tease him. Kim was nodding and hoping I say yes. Even little Claire was wide eyed, both confused and excitedly waiting.

I took a deep breath.

This was Jacob. The one I loved and wrote that long and cheesy note to. I meant every word of it too. I guess there was no choice. We did have all the time in the world. I wasn't being put on the spot like I thought. God, he was so considerate, how could I say no…

"Alright, Jacob Black, I accept to own you forever," I put on the ring and pulled on his leash toward my face for a kiss. This was the kiss of comfort and trust. It was a kiss that I felt sparks from as his heat absorbed me in relief—relief in no more threats and no more uncertainty. I belonged to him and he belonged to me. That was it.

As the night went on, I told Seth about his present inside the present and he got more excited. Leah told me in secret that she actually loved the necklace and knew what the second one was for. She told me that she was a werewolf, she wasn't dead. Emily told me that she was waiting all night for Jacob to give me that ring. My dad said he asked permission about two weeks ago and that's why he was acting so weird.

Overall it was a good Christmas Eve. Jacob took me to Seattle on Christmas and we looked at all the city lights we couldn't experience in Forks.

* * *

**Well that's all guys. Hope you liked it. I know it's a bit cheesy, but I think that all of us secretly like cheesy, especially on Christmas. Love you all, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
